White Day
by Hebe Franziska Agace
Summary: Frustration hits an all time high as Syaoran struggles to find the perfect gift for Sakura. Now if only people were more cooperative...
1. Chapter 1

White Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

xoxo

Li Syaoran was in a very bad situation. It was White Day and he was looking for a present to give to Sakura, the object of his affections. The problem is he hasn't found the perfect gift yet. Running out of options and time, he decided to seek help from one of Sakura's closest friends.

Dialing Tomoyo's number, he hoped she'd be able to help him with his predicament. She is, after all, Sakura's best friend.

"Moshi mo—"

"Hello. Tomoyo Daidouji cannot answer the phone right now. She is at Sakura Kinimoto's house. Please leave your message after the beep."

Feeling dejected, he put the phone down. Who is he going to ask next? It's not that Sakura didn't have many friends. It's just that he's not comfortable talking to most of them.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything sitting around, he grabbed his jacket and went outside, hoping to find someone who could help him.

xoxo

He has been walking around for quite a while when he spotted Yamazaki with Chiharu sitting on a park bench. Thinking that the two would be able to help him buy a gift, he walked to where they were.

"Oi, Yamazaki! Mihara!" shouted Li from a distance, making his way to them.

"Hey Yamazaki, isn't that Li?"

"Hey Li! What's up?"

"…"

"Li?"

Li started fidgeting, his face a bright shade of red. He didn't really know how to tell them of his problem.

"Eh… Uhmmm… You see…"

"Well, what is it?"

"…"

"It's about Sakura, isn't it?"

"Well… you se-see… it's re-really… umm… I—" Li stammered.

His blush deepened, if that was possible. Noticing his discomfort, Chiharu bopped Yamazaki on the head for being insensitive then strangled him. Syaoran just watched the two, sweat dropping at the humorous display.

"Yamazaki! You insensitive jerk!"

Takashi just smiled, already used to the violent reactions of Chiharu. He was turning blue though, as Chiharu's grip on his neck was seemingly harder today. Fortunately, he was saved from having his air circulation cut off with the arrival of Eriol. Chiharu stopped strangling Yamazaki and greeted him. Syaoran just glared.

"Hello. What is going on here?"

"Oh, hello Eriol. I was just teaching Yamazaki a lesson here about sensitivity."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You see, Li here has a problem and I asked him what it was. He was just about to answer when Mister Insensitive here interrupted."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if it was about Sakura, causing poor Li here to become uncomfortable."

"I see." Turning to Li, Eriol continued. "What is it about Sakura that you need help with? Is it about getting her a present for White Day?"

Syaoran couldn't speak. How Eriol knew about his problem, he'll never know.

"You know, White Day was made by an owner of this marshmallow company—"

Yamazaki's mouth was starting to spurt with lies again. And Eriol was just too happy to help with making them up.

"Yes, it was called Marshmallow day then—"

"But a lot of other companies saw this as an oppo…"

Chiharu could not believe the nerve her friend. He just has to tell his made-up stories at the most inopportune moments, even dragging poor, innocent Eriol in his fraudulent antics. So, she did what she always does when Yamazaki's shotgun mouth starts to shoot lies. She strangled him.

Seeing as the person he was talking to was not focused on their conversation anymore, Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"I think I could help you. I might know just the right gift you could give her." He said with a smile.

"No, I don't need your help." Syaoran said through gritted teeth, and walked away.

Noticing that their friend has left, Chiharu stopped squeezing the life off Yamazaki and let go of him.

"What's with him?"

"He just thought of what he was going to buy for Sakura."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Where were we again? Oh yeah, as Eriol was saying, the other companies sa—"

Yamazaki never got to finish his sentence because Chiharu took hold of his neck and started to choke him. Again.

xoxo

Sighing, he started to look for another person who could actually be of assistance to him. He got out of the park and made his way to the mall. He was in deep contemplation, thinking of what he would give to Sakura, his feet automatically moving. He did not notice a person carrying 2 large bags of groceries, coming towards him.

"Ow!"

"Ahh!"

Syaoran bumped into the person, causing the both of them to fall. Food flew out of the bags and were scattered on the ground. Shaking his head to get out of the daze, he unsteadily stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at the person he just crashed into and was surprised to find out who it was.

"Hello, Li."

It was Yukito.

"O-oh! So-sorry I bumped into you!"

He said, blushing, and offered Yukito his hand.

"I-I'm sorry about this. I wa-wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay. No harm done." Yukito said smiling.

Taking Syaoran's hand, Yukito stood up then proceeded to brushing the dirt off his clothes. Noticing the scattered food, he bent down and began to pick them up.

"O-oh! I'll help you pick them up."

"Alright."

They gathered the food in silence, that is, until Yukito spoke up.

"So, where are you going?"

"I-I was heading to the ma-mall."

"Oh."

"I wa-was thinking of what to give to Sakura for… you know… for—"

"White Day."

"Yeah."

"I could help you look for a gift."

"Re-really?"

"Yeah."

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, maybe we could take these to my house first."

Li stared at Yukito holding two big bags brimming with food, a look of incredulity showing on his face.

"Ugh, sure."

xoxo

After dropping the groceries off at Yukito's place, they headed off to the mall. Everything has been going well when they got there, until Yukito took Syaoran to his favorite place to shop: the supermarket.

"Here we are! I'm sure you'll find a lot of great things to give to Sakura here."

"…"

Li could not believe him. What is he going to find here that he could give to Sakura? A box of flour so she can make pancakes with it? Shaking his head, he turned to Yukito.

"I don't think I can fi—"

"Let's go! You want to find something to give to Sakura, don't you? Well, you certainly can't do it standing around!" Yukito said, laughing. Then he happily went on his way to the baking section.

Right. Flour it is.

"Hey, Yukito! Wait up!"

Running to where Yukito was headed to, Syaoran could only hope that he would finally find the perfect gift there. Even if it was just the perfect flour.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Shakey's and McDonald's.

xoxo

Syaoran found Yukito near the shelves containing cookie cutters, holding a humongous teddy bear shaped cutter on one hand and another similarly big, star shaped one on the other. Yukito was looking at them, surveying each cookie cutter, probably thinking which one to buy. Syaoran could tell he was thinking hard because when he tried to call his attention several times, Yukito wouldn't respond.

"Yukito."

"…"

"Yukito." He said, a little louder.

Still, there was no response.

"Yukito." This time, it was said more sternly, irritation evident in his voice.

Only silence met his irritation.

Not being able to take any more of it, Syaoran tapped Yukito on the shoulder, hoping it would finally draw his attention.

"Huh?" And it did. "Oh! Sorry… I was just wondering… Do you think Sakura would like this one? What about this one?" Yukito said while pointing to the cookie cutters. "I was thinking of giving her cookies for today, since you reminded me of the occasion."

"Why?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask, jealousy evident in his voice.

Yukito chuckled. "Well, I think it's customary for the guy to give something back to the girl if she has given something to him on Valentine's Day."

Syaoran was at a loss for words. Why would Sakura give Yukito a gift on Valentine's if she wasn't interested in him? Sure, she was infatuated with Yukito at first, but that was a long time ago. Weren't girls supposed to give gifts to their boyfriends or husbands or the person they're interested in only? Syaoran was really confused. Because last time he checked, _he_ was Sakura's boyfriend. _Not_ Yukito.

Seeing the confused look on Syaoran's face, Yukito tried to clarify things.

"You see, Syaoran, if a girl gave a guy something for Valentine's, it doesn't necessarily mean that she's interested in him. It could mean a lot of things."

Relieved by what Yukito has just told him, Syaoran sighed. He was still confused though.

"What kinds of things?"

Yukito shrugged. "Well, it could mean that she thinks of you as a very good friend, or it could be obligatory."

"Obligatory? How so?"

"Girls also give chocolates to those close to her, which means that Sakura also gave Touya and her other friends gifts too."

"That's why Giri-Choco, or obligatory chocolate, was introduced, so girls would have something to give to their guy friends."

Yukito and Syaoran looked at the newcomer who just popped out of nowhere. It was Yamazaki. It was really freaky how they were not able to sense him approaching. Behind him were Eriol, a look of amusement adorning his face, and Chiharu, whose expression screamed bloody murder. And commit bloody murder, she did.

"Yamazaki! We're not here to listen to your blasphemy! We're here so that you could buy a gift for me, you forgetful fiend!" She screamed, all the while choking Yamazaki.

"I didn't forget, Chiharu. I just thought that since we're together and all, I wouldn't need to buy gifts to express my feelings for you."

She froze, never expecting that kind of revelation from Yamazaki.

"Well, it's tradition, so you still have to give me a present." She said pouting, trying to save face.

Yukito and Eriol just smiled, seemingly amused at the couple before them. Syaoran, well, Syaoran just stood there, ignoring everybody else. He was too busy wrenching his unimaginative and unknowledgeable brain for an idea of what to give to Sakura. He rubbed his temples to ease his aching head. Thinking of what present to give to his girlfriend was proving to be a rather troublesome task, and all it has given him was a very sore head. His so-called friends were not helping either. Then, a female voice took him out of his trance.

"Hey, Syaoran, are you alright?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if you were alright. You were spacing out."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"So, what are you giving Sakura?"

"What?" Syaoran, it seems, has not recovered from his migraine induced stupor yet.

"I asked you what present you are giving to Sakura. Geez, are you sure you're alright?" Chiharu asked, seemingly annoyed. The others just looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, oh… sorry." Syaoran said sheepishly. "I'm going to give her flour." He showed them a packet of flour he picked while he was following Yukito.

"Flour?" The others said, surprised and disbelieving.

"Well, that's new." Eriol just shrugged.

"You can make cookies out of them." Yukito suggested.

"You do know, you can just buy chocolates here in the supermarket."

"…"

"Did you know that there are different kinds of flour?" Yamazaki's mouth was starting to spurt with fibs again. To make matters worse, his partner in lying was there. They started to talk animatedly.

"Yes, yes. There is even flour made out of legumes! Can you believe that? It can be made of anything with starch, which are complex forms of carbohydrates." To prove his point, he took the bag of flour from Syaoran and pointed at the Nutrition Facts table. "See, it has high carbohydrate content."

Chiharu couldn't believe it. Maybe Yamazaki was telling the truth after all.

"Yes. And nuts, too! They can also be made of pig meat, potatoes and several different kinds of grass, sometimes even rocks can be made into—"

Apparently, not all things with starch and carbohydrates can be made into flour, take for example, potatoes. And so, Yamazaki, as always, was still lying.

"Yamazaki! If you don't stop lying I will cut your tongue off! We all know that flour could not be made out of grass or pig meat or whatever trash you mentioned earlier!"

"How would you know? It's not like you're an expert on food or anything. Heck, you don't even know how to cook." Yamazaki retorted calmly. The smart-ass.

Seeing where this was going, she glared at Yamazaki with all her might, took hold of his neck, gave it a squeeze or two, then dragged him away from the others. The three just stared at their retreating backs, an incredulous look etched on their faces. They can't deny though, that Yamazaki and Chiharu are one of the sweetest and most adorable couples, albeit their ways of showing affection were rather strange and more often than not, violent. Yukito shrugged then went back to looking at the cookie cutters he was meaning to buy, leaving Eriol and Syaoran in awkward silence.

"So… what now?"

"Hn. I'm going." Syaoran answered then left.

"Hey! You forgot your flour!"

"Huh?" Startled by the shout he heard, Yukito turned to where Eriol and Syaoran were. Noticing that Syaoran wasn't there anymore, Yukito asked Eriol where he is. "Where's Syaoran?"

"He left."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going now. Ja ne!" Eriol said, smiling, and left.

"Ja!" Yukito turned back to his cookie cutters then realized something. "Hey wait a minute, Syaoran hasn't helped me pick a cookie cutter yet!"

xoxo

He could not believe how stupid he was. Of course there are chocolates here. It's a supermarket for crying out loud. Now if only he knew which aisle the chocolates are located. Walking aimlessly for about an hour or so, he spotted an attendant, mopping the floors. Approaching the attendant, he didn't notice that the floors were wet. So, he slipped and fell hard on his butt. His headache a while ago must have affected a lot of brain cells for the level of his stupidity increased dramatically.

"Oww…" He groaned.

"Are you okay?" The attendant asked, his deep, baritone voice echoing through the aisles, handing Syaoran a hand.

"I am, but my behind isn't." Syaoran grumbled, taking the attendant's hand.

The attendant let out a deep, throaty laugh. "I'm sure your rear would recover."

"Thanks for helping me." Syaoran replied while dusting himself off. He seems to be landing on his rear-end quite often this day.

"No problem. So… how may I help you?"

"Could you tell me where I can find chocolates?"

"Chocolates are located on aisle 3." Which was on the other side of the supermarket.

Sighing, Syaoran went on his way, muttering a 'thanks'.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day!" The attendant said, a smile gracing his face. Then he went back to his work.

xoxo

He was an aisle away from were the precious chocolates were when he heard someone calling his name from behind.

"Syaoran!"

'What now?' The clock was ticking fast and he was only a few meters away from his gift. He was thinking of asking Sakura out later, but he might have to postpone their date, seeing as a lot of people kept on interrupting him. "What do you want?" He said none too gently, turning to face them.

"My, my… aren't we grumpy today."

"Not now Naoko, I'm in a hurry."

"I'm sorry Syaoran-san, Naoko's just being the weird person that she is."

"I am not!"

Ignoring the other girl, Rika continued to talk to Syaoran. "Why are you in such a hurry? Are you going to buy something for Sakura?"

He wasn't surprised that Rika knew what he was doing. "Yes, in fact, I am. I was just on my way to the chocolate section. Now if you'll excuse me..." He turned to leave.

"Maybe we could help you!"

"I don't think we should, Naoko. It's not our business after all."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. Thinking that maybe, he should accept their help. Naoko may be a bit eccentric but Rika was there. He was sure she'd be able to help him with his problem. He'd be able to finally buy a blasted gift, and he could take Sakura out to dinner. But, He didn't know that his troubles are only beginning.

Turning to them, he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

xoxo

"Hey guys, did you know about The Haunted House on a Hill, Overlooking the Sea? Maybe we could go there tomorrow! I heard that a lot of ghosts and other supernatural beings were there…"

They have been walking for over an hour, not knowing where to go. Naoko kept on blabbing about this haunted house on a hill, which was overlooking the sea, which was named The Haunted House on a Hill, Overlooking the Sea. 'What a creative name' Syaoran thought, clearly not amused by the constant yakking of Naoko. Wanting to keep his temper at bay, he just ignored her. Rika, on the other hand, was quiet, occasionally nodding to let Naoko know she's listening. Spotting a nice gift shop two buildings away, Syaoran went slightly ahead of the two.

"Hey, Syaoran! Where are you going?"

"Hn."

"Hmph! You know, Mr. Grumpy, you should be thankful, we're getting out of our way to help you!"

Rika just sighed. Syaoran was thinking that seeking and taking help from the others was a bad idea. It was just too much for him. A glaring contest commenced.

"Who said I asked for your help anyway? You offered to help me and I just took it." Syaoran was getting frustrated. Being with these two was getting him nowhere. It was almost lunch time and he's very tired and hungry. His growling stomach was evidence enough of his hunger.

"Hmph! At least we're helping you!"

"Well you're not really doing a—"

"Why don't we eat first? I'm hungry and I'm sure you guys are, too." Rika said, cutting their childish banter off.

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Alright! So where are we going to eat?"

"I want pizza. We should eat at Shakey's."

"No! I say, we eat at McDonald's."

"No. I say we eat at Shakey's."

"McDonald's."

"Shakey's."

Another glaring contest ensued. Rika just sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day.

xoxo

I'd just like to thank my editor Cassandra's Destiny for… editing my works.  She rocks!


End file.
